A completion system is installed in a well to produce hydrocarbons (or other types of fluids) from reservoir(s) adjacent the well, or to inject fluids into the well. Sensors are typically installed in completion systems to measure various parameters, including temperature, pressure, and other well parameters that are useful to monitor the status of the well and the fluids that are flowing and contained therein.
However, deployment of sensors is associated with various challenges. One challenge is the issue of leaks of well fluids when a connection between a sensor and a cable segment is not properly sealed. Other challenges are associated with the moisture or polluting vapors that may be sealed within the sensor or cable, especially if sealing is accomplished by welding or other process that may directly damage wires, electrical insulation and electronic components or indirectly cause damage by liberating electrically conductive particulates and corrosive fumes. Exposing sensitive sensor components and associated electronic circuitry can cause damage to such components.